Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS is a blaster made by Nerf. It is the first fully automatic clip system Nerf Blaster. It is similar to the Vulcan EBF-25 in barrel appearance; both of these blasters also run on six D batteries. Unlike the Vulcan, the Stampede's battery power does not drain when not being used.'' The Stampede can also accept any kind of clip. The Stampede is fully automatic, but is incapable of single-fire mode. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called Clear the Way. Features The blaster comes with the the following features: *Blast Shield - A mini-shield that attaches on top of the Stampede. It can block darts. It has a rail release button that will allow users to remove it without having to slide it off the rail. However, when placed on the top Tactical Rail, the Blast Shield interferes with the use of not only any attachments placed on the two side Tactical Rails, but also the Iron Sight. The problem with the Iron Sight can be addressed by turning the Blast Shield upside-down and attaching it to the bottom Tactical Rail on the front of the blaster. Any attachments placed on the two side Rails will still be useless with the shield on, but the Iron Sight will still work normally. You also could put the blast shield where a scope or sight attachment would be located, allowing use of the iron sights and the side rails. *Tactical Rail - A rail that can have attachments put on it. The Stampede has six: two located on the top, two on the bottom, and one on either side of the blaster. *Pop-Out Bipod - An extendable bipod used to place the blaster for important shots. It can double as a fore-grip. *Eighteen Dart Clip - An extendable six to eighteen dart clip. The blaster comes with three of these. *Iron Sight - Similar to that of the Deploy CS-6. *Six Dart Clip - A clip holding six darts.The blaster comes with one of these. Review '''Description' - The Stampede ECS is a really neat blaster. It is Nerf's first electric Clip System blaster in the N-Strike series. It is fully automatic like the Vulcan EBF-25, but unlike the Vulcan, the Stampede is incapable of single-fire. Although the Stampede is very heavy, the weight is mostly centered near the back of the blaster. This, along with the more streamlined design, make the Stampede easier to wield than the Vulcan. It features many cool features, six Tactical Rails, and a built-in Iron Sight. The blaster also comes with a total of sixty Streamline Darts and four clips, three 18 dart clips and one standard clip. 'Range -' 7/10 - Its range is medium and reaches about 25-30 feet average. 'Accuracy - '''7.5/10 - It has fairly good accuracy. '''Reliability -' 10/10 - This blaster only jams when using a Drum Clip. 'Rate - '''10/10 - The Stampede fires about 3-4 darts a second. '''General -' 9/10 - It is a great blaster in all categories except range and accuracy. It is very expensive, but its interesting features make up for these. Trivia *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive simularities. *This is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States. *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters, though most of the weight is located at the rear of the gun where the batteries are held. *The Stampede has six Tactical Rails, but two of these are concealed by the Blast Shield. Gallery Nerf smapede.png|The Stampede ECS on display. The Stampede ECS-60.jpg|The Stampede in use. stampede ecs.png|The Stampede showing the darts and clips included. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike Category:Automatic Blaster